


Gold, Meet Silver

by Rhythyml



Series: Little Ghouls [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Kaneki is poor, OC is a clan head, Rize is a noble, Rize is related to clan head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythyml/pseuds/Rhythyml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as awkward as hell.</p>
<p>  And Kagome knew exactly how it had all begun. Oh yes, she could always trace the fault back to her damnable family. Whenever something went wrong, it was always their fault. She tried hard to make sure the clan ran smoothly, but it was hard. </p>
<p>  As she sat there, smoothly drinking chocolate to hide her shaking hands, she mulled over the events that had led to this particular fiasco while the boy sitting opposite her fidgeted and stammered.</p>
<p>  It had all started when her younger sister, Rize, had turned sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Most Definitely Wasn't Me

It was as awkward as hell.

 

 

And Kagome knew exactly how it had all begun. Oh yes, she could always trace the fault back to her damnable family. Whenever something went wrong, it was always their fault. She tried hard to make sure the clan ran smoothly, but it was hard. 

 

 

As she sat there, smoothly drinking chocolate to hide her shaking hands, she mulled over the events that had led to this particular fiasco while the boy sitting opposite her fidgeted and stammered.

 

It had all started when her younger sister, Rize, had turned sixteen.

 

Kagome had abducted a homeless woman from the streets under the guise of work. Once they had entered one of Japan's many dirty, crowded alleyways, Kagome had turned and bam!-uppercut the woman. Her brittle bones had cracked instantly under her supernatural strength. Kagome had gone back home and presented her sister with the corpse, smiling while the servants pretended not to notice. It was custom for the family to celebrate every one of their potential heirs' birthdays that way, and the look on Rize's face was enough for Kagome to cheer up and forget her sorrows.

 

Unfortunately, the Kamishiro clan also allowed heirs to hunt on their own once they reached sixteen and provide an extra to their regular meals. Eto Yoshimura, a legendarily strong ghoul of low rank that Kagome had adopted one day, citing 'monitor potential enemies' as a valid reason, had gorged herself a bit before realizing what kind of attention her antics brought and settling down. Two years ago, the elders would have dismissed her concerns. Now, as the clan head, Kagome was physically and mentally stronger. Her decisions would decide the clan's fate, not theirs. With that reminder, the aged ghouls calmed their protests. 

 

Back to Rize. Once her sister had been given official permission to hunt, she had disappeared for a full week, sending the Kamishiros into a uproar. Should Kagome unexpectedly be unfit to lead, the mantle of clan head would fall to Rize. And if Rize wasn't around, Eto would take up the position.

 

...No Kamishiro in power wanted Eto to be clan head. She was crazy, ruthless and most of all, unpredictable. Who knew, one day Eto might wake up and decide to burn the clan to the ground. Kagome grimaced inwardly at that very thought. The clan elders wanted a leader they could safely bully. And that meant either Kagome or Rize, at least until they produced a heir of their own.

 

Kagome had prevented the news from getting out and alerting their rivals the Kamishiro clan had misplaced a successor, but that meant she had been unable to search for Rize personally even as a suspicious string of murders popped up across Japan, all victims murdered by a ghoul. That ghoul, Kagome had soon found out, had a rinkaku and binge ate the corpses. Remembering how Rize always asked for extras on the rare occasion they shared a meal together, Kagome's mouth soured and dried up.

 

Which was why, at the first chance Kagome got, she boarded a train and headed to the murderer's last known location.


	2. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's screwed. Warning: rape.

Her sister had been sloppy. 

That was what she thought when she arrived at the crime scene. Someone had cleared it up, scrubbed the blood off the stones and removed the corpses, probably the policemen, but Rize hadn't even bothered to clear her scent from the air. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she inhaled the air. What if some ghoul had tracked her down?

Some people in the crowd gave her odd looks as she daintily sniffed her sister's scent once more, then gathered up her light grey skirts and began walking away. She tried to slouch, look more like the swarm of dirty, ragged-clothing people who passed her by rather than someone of noble blood. Soon she came to pause at a junction, her eyes falling upon a couple moving farther away. They were obviously together from the way the male smiled at her, but Kagome could recognize her sister in a throng of clones. Her stomach clenched as the last bit of hope that her sister hadn't been complicit in those attacks died a very violent death.

The boy, bless his poor heart, was probably her next victim. Kagome sighed, pulling her hat even farther over her bastardized hair. She could have dragged her sister back, maybe even killed them both on the spot, but she chose none of these options.

Instead, she followed them.

Kaneki was blushing like mad when Rize buried her face into his shoulder. Their date had gone great, and Kaneki was hoping Rize would go out with him another time, even if she was clearly higher ranked than him, a machinery worker that happened to love books.

"Oh, Kaneki-chan." Rize murmured. "You're so innocent, so sweet, for a boy working so hard."

Kaneki gulped, especially at her tone. "Should we be doing this, Rize?" he asked, a shocked gasp escaping from his throat when she pressed his back against the wall. 

"My, Kaneki-chan." Rize remarked, slowly tilting her head upwards. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, no longer gentle, but painful. He screamed when he saw that her lavender-coloured eyes, hidden behind undoubtedly expensive red-framed glasses, had transformed into bloody red irises. The whites of her eyes had changed, too, blackening into soot-shaded darkness. "Don't you like me?"

Kaneki howled, thrashing but not budging Rize's suddenly iron-like grip. The shot of adrenaline pumping through his blood only served to heighten his senses as Rize lowered her mouth to his neck, and bit down. Her teeth easily tore away the muscle and sinew near the shoulder as he screamed and screamed and screamed. Two tentacle-? things nosed out of Rize's clothing. One pulsing tentacle stuffed itself into his mouth, muffling his noise. The other went down, to...to...

Kaneki grunted when the tentacle slid down his pants, his eyes widening in shock. It was a little scaly and slimy, but as soft as silk. And despite the pain, his body responded eagerly, betraying his will. Yells softened into groans. Groans turned into soft moaning, even as he desperately willed his arousal down. He wasn't getting off being eaten, dammit! Yet with a quick jerk, he came, hating himself desperately, wishing he was anywhere but here, under the lamplight, being stroked while his date nibbled on his flesh.

Tears ran down his face as he was raped right there and then by a supernatural creature, while his wounds cried red liquid. He begged for anyone, anything, to save him.

With a creak of metal, the groaning, shabbily built building towering over them obliged.


	3. If We Ignore It, It Goes Away

Kagome was shocked when Rize revealed her true nature where anyone could just walk by, even though it was quite late and most folk wouldn't be out anyway. That emotion turned into anger when she realized Rize was not only devouring her poor, conscious victim, she was also, for a lack of a better word, screwing him.

Then the piece of construction looming over them that was an accident waiting to happen shifted with a metallic crack, and Kagome only reacted fast enough for her own tentacles to snatch the victim clear before thirty kilograms of metal and wood crashed down on Rize. Dust billowed up in great clouds.

She left the victim there, coughing and shaking, while she applied her tentacles towards the task of rescuing her sister from the debris. It wasn't easy. When she had finally gotten Rize out, noting with a watchful eye that the gashes her sister had sustained from the accident was already closing right before her eyes, she eyed the boy. 

The poor soul laid there, staring at the sky with blank grey eyes. He was, Kagome observed, very young. And cute. But that was a minor detail. She had no doubt he was probably traumatized for life by Rize and her murder-rape tentacles. A tentacle hovered over his forehead, before she hesitated, sighed, and retracted it, instead picking him up and carrying him bridal-style, while she grabbed the front of her sister's soiled blouse with one of her extra limbs and started the long and arduous journey of transporting them both.

The boy would live, for now.

\------

Kaneki grumbled, spying the bright daylight even through his closed eyelids. He rolled over, reaching for his blanket. Then he stiffened.

Somehow, he didn't think he owned a fluffy pillow, mattress or a cotton blanket.


End file.
